Death and Life
by DeadlySnow
Summary: This is my fist fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy. It is about two Alicorns who have awoken after being asleep for centuries. They don't know how much time has past by and they don't even know about the war happening. They decided to leave their now ruined home to find other ponies. That is where their adventure begins.
1. A New Time

(I do not own My little ponny: Friend Ship Is Magic. This is my first fan fiction. Enjoy!)

She opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry. She was in a destroyed room and her little brother laid beside her still asleep. She started to recognize things about the room. It was her room. She had fell asleep just last night in this room. Her parents told her and her brother to stay in until they said so. She tried to stay awake but she was so tired that night that sleep called to her. She woke her brother up.

"Athanasios" she said "Wake up brother." She kept telling him to get up until his eyes slowly opened.

"W-where are we" he asked raising his head "Is this... Your room?"

"I-I think so but I do not know" she said standing. She stretched her wings out and brought them back to her side. She looked around the room.

"Persephone" he said "Your horns... Did they get bigger?"

"Stop speaking nonsense" she said. She thought Athanasios's long twisted horns also looked bigger. She dare not say it. Fear nibbled at her. She opened one of the drawers of her dresser using her magic. She peered inside. The drawer use to be full of beautiful clothing. The clothing now looked as if it was disintegrating clothing. The beautiful white gowns now were now yellowish and had mold on them. She quickly closed the drawer.

"Sister?" he asked looking at her horrified face. Persephone walked over to the table by her bed where she noticed a piece of paper seemingly protected by magic. She read the note.

My Darlings,

I am so sorry. We are both so sorry. We knew we would die today. Your uncle put a protecting spell upon you and your brother and this note. You will be kept safe. Hopefully you wake up and the world isn't, well honestly, destroyed. We knew they would be to strong for us. We are sorry. So sorry. I hope you can forgive us. We were so ever so happy that you got your cutie marks before this all happened. A pony, he called himself a time lord, warned us of our doom when you were quiet young Persephone. Hopefully other Alicorns are alive. Go our darling children and live happily.

Love,

Mother and Father

Tears fell from Persephone's eyes. She didn't want to accept it but she had already knew that the note was real. When she tried to pick it up it withered away into nothingness.

"S-sister" Athanasios said with his voice shaking a little "W-what is wrong? W-why are you crying?"

"Brother" she said "Mother, father, and the others... They...They are gone."

"W-what" he asked in a whisper.

"I have no idea what happened but brother we must go" she said whipping the tears away "We have to go. We cannot stay her. I refuse to let us be forgotten to the world just like this castle." He was crying but he nodded in agreement. She hoped she looked strong to him. She never wanted to look weak to him. She secretly had a fear of her brother. He was the bringer of life and when the castle was still full of Alicorns ponies from all over to seek his and her mothers aid or knowledge. Persephone, however, was feared by ponies. They feared if they made her mad she would kill them on the spot for she was the death bringer as was her father. He had warned her of all of this when she was young. She knew he probably assumed she would be like him for she had all of his features. He turned to be right. She couldn't actually kill someone she took the souls of the dead and sent them to the next world. Ponies didn't understand this and she understood that but she feared one day her brother would one day try to out do her and end up over populating the planet and all ponies would help kill her.

She shook the thought from her mind. She needed to focus.

"Come along little brother" she said opening the door "Lets go see what the world is like.

"Okay" he said smiling happily though tears still fell from his face. She had her mangled ears put down and her eyes showed her sadness. She had to keep smiling though, for her little brother.


	2. Monster Ponies?

(Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter.)

The wings of the night covered the sky. It was about midnight when they found a town. Persephone sighed with relief. Ponies still lived and the world was not destroyed. She walked up to one of the doors with Athanasios following. She knocked her hoof on the door. The door creaked open. The old pony's face went from a fragile smile to a horrified face.

"M-MONSTER" she screamed "H-HELP! MONSTER!" Persephone backed away from the door and ran with young Athanasios following beside her.

"Athanasios" she said "Fly onto my back." He nodded and did as she told him. He wrapped his legs around her neck to keep from falling off. Ponies were chasing her. She had to be brave for her little brother. She stopped dead in her tracks when six ponies came running up to her. She looked for somewhere to run but she couldn't. She couldn't fly she would crash because of the extra weight.

"W-what do we do sister" he asked. She could the fear in his voice.

"We stand our ground" she said shoving all fear down.

"A-are you sure?"

"Where is your ruler" she said turning around. Her voice was full of strength.

"Behind you" said one of the stallions. She turned around and saw an Alicorn. She had never here before.

"Sister, another Alicorn like us" her brother said getting off of Persephone's back. The ponies around them looked at the two of them confused. Persephone bowed to the Alicorn.

"Alicorn" she said "For give us. We did not know you lived here for my little brother and I have been asleep for years. We don't know for how long. We were just looking for someone to stay with."

"Y'all are Alicorns?" asked a pony with apple cutie marks.

"I believe they are Applejack" said the Alicorn "They have wings and Pegasus horns."

"Then why does that one look so scary?" asked a meek pony hiding behind one with rainbow hair.

"I don't know" said the Alicorn "But we should take them to Princess Celestia."

They took a train to a beautiful town with beautiful castle. Persephone and Athanasios looked at it with amazement. When they went inside they met two other Alicorns. They were called Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princesses that raised and lowered the moon and sun.

"You say you were kept safe with the magic your uncle placed over you" asked Celestia.

"Yes princess" said Persephone "But princess... You and your sister look... familiar."

"Guards put them in a room here in the castle" Luna said "My sister and I will continue this conversation later."


End file.
